mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Watanabe Mari
Watanabe Mari (渡辺 摩利) is a Year 3 student in First High School and the active Chief of the Public Morals Committee during the first five volumes of the light novel series. She is one of "The Big Three", along with Mayumi and Katsuto. In the first volume, Mari is the one who thought of recruiting Tatsuya into the Public Morals Committee after the members of the Student Council evaluated that the rules do not permit a Course 2 student to be part of the latter organization. She is Chiba Naotsugu's girlfriend. Appearance and Personality Short-haired beautiful girl. Mari is of average height, with brownish-gold eyes. Background The Watanabe Family is part of the Hundred Families. They are supposedly descended from General Watanabe Tsuna from the peaceful era. Unlike the Chiyoda and Isori families, the Watanabe family is from the tail end of the Hundred Families and thus Mari does not have to deal with as much politics and enemies as other families do. Mari is not of the main family and is the only one of her family with vaunted magical talent. Abilities Mari is a combat magician who specializes in anti-personal Magic, boasting first class magic combat ability as a Year 3 Magic High School student. Her advantage over others lies not in overwhelming magic power or swift activation speed, but in her versatility in multiple magics and her ability to combine them to simultaneously chain multiple magics, a high class technique that is extremely difficult for her opponents to defend against. At First High, Hattori might possess a similar ability, but in terms of anti-personnel combat, Mari's complexity and versatility put all others to shame. Her expertise lies in striking at exposed sensory organs, such as auditory and olfactory senses in order to take away an enemy's fighting ability using magic. Thanks to these skills, Mari is able to stand shoulder to shoulder with Magicians who are direct descendants from the Ten Master Clans like Katsuto and Mayumi. The three of them together were known collectively as the "Triumvirate". ➨ Dojigiri : A famous Magic technique, passed on exclusively by Genji swordsmen. However, in the age where magic had become public knowledge, Dojigiri has suddenly vanished, becoming an ability that researchers are aware of but have not witnessed with their own eyes. The original name of this technique is Multiple Slash, but was replaced with Dojigiri in order to hide the identity of the attack. : The twin blades in Mari's left hand releases a small short blade which is thrown towards the desired target's head. Meanwhile, Mari wields two thin strings in her left hand like a weapon. Along the direction of the swing, the string emits the repulsion edge Pressure Slash. The twin blades when falling upon the target's head also emits Pressure Slash along the edges of the blades. The thin string in Mari's hand can then exceed the speed of her twin blades thanks to the application of Gravity-Type acceleration magic. This three way attack is impossible to dodge completely. Even highly skilled magicians like Tatsuya or Lu Gonghu are no exception to this fact. : Mari didn't actually formally receive training in learning this Secret Sword of the Genji. She accidentally stumbled across this after perusing the contents of ancient texts left at home and had Naotsugu assist her in training and somehow ended up learning it. Since the "Genius of Magic Close Combat", Naotsugu, helped her in learning this sword technique, her version of this includes Pressure Slash unlike the original version. Because of her house's situation of being at the tail end of the Watanabe Family, the knowledge of her ability to use this technique isn't well-known since it would arouse some problems. ➨ Pressure Slash : Thanks to training and learning from Chiba Naotsugu, Mari tends to use this Weight-Type Magic to reinforce and lengthen her bladed weapons from the created thin repulsion field. Commercial Aromatherapy : Mari uses various scents to directly provoke emotions and memory. This theory had already been medically proven in the previous century. Commercial aromatherapy relies on the powerful effects on emotions caused by smells. Mari can sent perfume wafting through the nose into the olfactory cells, hereby combining a scent that lowers mental resistance and another which controls the consciousness to create a literal truth serum. This was used on Sekimoto in Volume 6. Absorption-Type Magic : In combination with chemical dust thrown at the opponent during combat, Mari uses Absorption-Type Magic to prevent the rapidly "burning" carbon particles inside the dust thrown previously from interacting with heat and light, but allows them to quickly interact with oxygen around the opponent's air space. The result allows much of the oxygen to be converted into carbon dioxide. In a flash, the air will become thin around the opponent's position and thus gives the opponent a state of oxygen deprivation. Air Manipulation : Mari uses Magic to control the air flow and currents to allow chemicals wafting from small containers in her possession to be combined and mixed for an assorted arrangement of effects such as drunkenness. This can then be sent as a smell into the opponent's nose that leads directly to various organs. This airborne attack is used in order to incapacitate an enemy or lower his/her combat capabilities. Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Watanabe Category:Hundred Families Category:Magicians Category:University of National Defense Category:Japan Category:A class